Family
by BlueLucied
Summary: With Rose gone, Greg finds himself in a tight spot when it comes to caring for his new son. At least one of the Crystal Gems seems to understand his situation. (Currently canon, may wander AUish as the story goes forwards.)


The glass of the window was cool against his forehead. In the room beyond, a handful of bassinets stood in silent rows, the only motion the nurse who prowled between the lines, monitoring the sleeping infants swaddled in blues and pinks.

Including one newly born Steven Quartz Universe, who Greg had insisted be swaddled in pink, because it was the color his mother had loved. Rose had been gone… Greg wasn't even sure if that was the right word for it, but Rose had been gone less than twenty-four hours and he was standing here alone, in the middle of the night, in the General Hospital down the highway from Beach City.

"This isn't going to be easy, kiddo…" He sighed against the glass and closed his eyes. Rose had told him what would happen but he still hadn't been prepared and was emotionally exhausted. The Gems hadn't handled it any better, Pearl had stormed out, Amethyst hadn't even shown up, and he had no clue where Garnet had gotten-

There was a tap on his shoulder. "Greg."

The touch was sudden enough to send him spinning, back hitting the window behind him with a 'WHUMP', and he had to clutch at his chest for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, staring wide eyed at the Gem in question, her reflective glasses mirroring just how haggard he looked.

"Criminy, Garnet! Don't do that! Whew… Wheeew." Greg was able to catch his breath after a minute, bringing his hand up to run through the thin hair on top of his head. "I thought you three were gone already."

"Pearl and Amethyst went back to the Temple." Garnet had pulled her arm back and taken a moment to adjust her sunglasses before resting her hand on her hip. "They aren't taking things well."

Greg snorted and turned back to the window, waving sheepishly at the glaring nurse before stuffing both hands into his pockets. "Yeah, like they're the only ones who miss her…" Another breath and then a frown. "Nah, that sounds mean. You've all known each other for like… Ever. And I come along and bunk everything up."

The silence dragged between the pair. "Rose made her choice. This is what she wanted and she had no regrets, not about you, not about Steven." Garnet's voice was solid, just like the woman herself, and if Greg looked carefully he could watch her reflection in the Nursery window, even though her glasses obscured any emotion.

"But I can't take care of a baby! I can hardly take care of myself!" Greg turned and pulled his hands out of his pockets to motion wildly at the Gem. "I mean if Rose was still here she'd be able to do this no problem! I'm just a guy who sort of knows his way around audio equipment!" He brought one hand up over his face in an attempt to stop any tears that might start working their way out. "She was so amazing and now she's _gone_ how am I gonna do this without her?" His voice was starting to crack, and Greg had to bury his face in the crook of his elbow because suddenly his hand wasn't enough to hide his tears.

Another touch on his shoulder pulled him out of his quiet sobbing, and he moved his arm to see Garnet, crouching down so that they were level, and even through her opaque eyewear, he knew she was meeting his gaze. He had to sniff and swipe at his face in attempt to keep some dignity in the face of such stoicism.

"Greg, you won't be doing this alone. Steven is a Crystal Gem. We aren't going to abandon him."

"B-but the others-"

"Pearl and Amethyst don't understand what it is to love someone like Rose loved you and Steven." Garnet paused, then shrugged her shoulders." I'm sure they'll come around eventually, but until then I'll help."

Greg couldn't help but break out into a grin, snot and all, then jump forward to wrap his arms around the Gem for a tight hug. "Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" He had latched himself around Garnet's waist, and the Gem could only awkwardly pat at the mess of middle-aged musician firmly attached to her side.

"You can let go now."

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Greg scrambled back, wiping his face with his sleeve again before jamming his hands back into his pockets. "Listen, I hope you know I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it."

"No really-"

"I'm not doing this just for you, Greg."

"Oh. Right." Greg shuffled his feet as they both turned back towards the Nursery window.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

* * *

Ah the joys of plotbunnies. This one bit me pretty serious when I came across a discussion of the house in front of the Gem's temple. Thanks to my friend Kittaw who helped me figure out some grammar bits. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
